An Unlikely Romance
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: It starts with text messages from a mysterious number that leaves Gregory Lestrade curious. And when he's kidnapped and meets the man he's wanted to get to know for a while, things get very interesting.
1. Texts From A Stranger

**Texts From A Stranger**

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.06pm**_

_Good afternoon, Inspector_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.09pm**_

_Sorry, who's this?_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.10pm**_

_We have a mutual acquaintance _

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.13pm**_

_And who would that be?_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.15pm**_

_Sherlock Holmes_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.18pm**_

_And what's your connection to him,_

_may I ask?_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.20pm**_

_He would call me his arch-enemy_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.24pm**_

_But you're not? So who are you?_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.27pm**_

_His older brother_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.30pm**_

_Can't I know your name then?_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.33pm**_

_Mycroft_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.37pm**_

_Right. So why are you texting me?_

_And how did you get my number?_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.39pm**_

_I have my sources_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.41pm**_

_Ah, a mystery. Well, unfortunately_

_I'm nothing like your brother._

_I prefer straight answers_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.44pm**_

_Get in the car, Inspector_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.47pm**_

_So why am I being abducted?_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.50pm**_

_You will find out soon enough_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.52pm**_

_That's reassuring_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.54pm**_

_There is no need for alarm, Inspector_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.57pm**_

_How would you feel if I abducted you?_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 14.59pm**_

_Quite impressed, considering no _

_one has ever tried_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 15.04pm**_

_Ah, I see_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 15.07pm**_

_See you soon, Inspector_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**24**__**th**__** September 2012 15.10pm**_

_I guess I will_

_GL_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_


	2. The Mystery Man

**The Mystery Man**

"Oh, hello." Lestrade greets the young woman with a smile.

"Mr Holmes is expecting you at the restaurant in ten minutes." The young woman replies, not looking up from her mobile.

"Oh, so what if I hadn't have gotten in the car? What then?" Lestrade allows himself to grin.

"You would have, eventually."

"Oh, is _Mr Holmes _that sure of himself?"

"He's persistent." The woman replies with a slight smile into her mobile.

"Ah, okay. So what's the nature of this then?" Lestrade asks, looking out the window at the scenery.

"Suspicious." The woman states with a smirk.

"Very. So what's your name then? And who are you, Mr Holmes' PA?"

"Anthea and yes."

"Nice name."

"You're making small talk. Interesting. Do that a lot?" Anthea asks with a smirk.

"I'm not usually abducted to be fair. I don't know what to do in this sort of situation."

"We're here." Anthea replies, looking up for a moment before going back to her mobile.

"Thanks." Lestrade smiles awkwardly, getting out of the car.

"Apologies for the way in which we're meeting." A gentleman with an umbrella greets the Inspector.

"You mean abducting me? Yes, well, beautiful car, even more beautiful assistant."

"Oh, then maybe I was mistaken."

"Mistaken about what?" Lestrade asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing to worry about." Mycroft replies, lowering his gaze as his cheeks begin to flush.

"Oh … Oh! Um, right. Shall … Shall we go in then?" Lestrade replies, giving a smile.

"Oh. If you want to?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? You've already kidnapped me, what else could be worse?" Lestrade smiles, opening the door to the restaurant.

"Well …" Mycroft smiles back, walking through the door before Lestrade.

x..x

"So, why exactly did you feel the need to kidnap me?" Lestrade asks as a bottle of red wine is set on the table.

Lestrade looks at the bottle of red, picking it up and reading the label. "This is one of my favourites."

"Obviously." Mycroft smiles, taking the bottle from Lestrade's hand and pouring it into the two glasses. "And it adds a little mystery, besides, would you have met me otherwise?"

"How did you know I'd get in the car?" Lestrade asks with a quirk of his eyebrow, picking up his glass and taking a sip.

"Curiosity."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

"Not really. I've been wanting to get your attention for a while."

"Really?" Mycroft near splutters on his wine, looking up at Lestrade.

"Yeah."

"Oh. So need to abduct you then?" Mycroft asks shyly.

"No. You could have just asked me out. My divorce was finalised weeks ago. But I suppose you already knew that." Lestrade smiles, sipping some more wine.

"I didn't … I didn't get involved. I wouldn't want to compromise our _relationship_." Mycroft replies, blushing.

"Oh, is that what it is now? A _relationship_." Lestrade grins into his glass.

"I meant strictly _professional._" Mycroft whispers, pouring some more wine out for himself.

_It's going to be a long night _Mycroft thinks to himself.

"Wow, isn't it me who's supposed to try and get _you_ drunk?" Lestrade grins as he watches Mycroft take a long swig of his wine.

"Mm …"

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Lestrade's grin falters for a moment before he reaches across and grabs Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft jumps at the contact, causing Lestrade to pull his hand away.

"Sorry." Lestrade replies, pulling his hand back.

"Inspector, it's …"

"You can call me Greg, you know." Lestrade interrupts gently.

"Gregory, it's fine. I just … wasn't expecting you to …" Mycroft replies awkwardly, looking at Lestrade's hand.

"Oh, well, if it bothers you then …"

"No, it doesn't." Mycroft squeaks, causing Greg to smirk in response. "That's not fair." He adds, trying not to pout.

"You're so adorable, Myc." Greg grins, touching Mycroft's fingers with his own.

"I'll have you know I'm _very_ dangerous." Mycroft tries at a threatening tone but Greg just grins in response.

"When you're at work, maybe. But after hours, you're adorable." Greg smiles sweetly, running one of his fingers up Mycroft's finger until he's drawing circles on his hand.

Mycroft just stares at Greg's finger running lazy circles on his hand and his heart beats faster, revelling in the touch. He turns his hand over to allow the Inspector to carry on doing so on his palm.

Greg smiles at the movement, content that Mycroft is allowing such a public display of affection.

"Gregory, forgive me for being forward but would you like to go somewhere a little quieter?" Mycroft whispers, still watching Greg's fingers.

"Thought you'd never ask." Greg grins, swigging the last of his wine and grabbing Mycroft's hand properly.

Mycroft smiles in return, picking up the bottle of wine and allowing Greg to drag him from the restaurant.

x..x

"No Anthea?" Greg asks, once he's in the car.

"I texted her that I didn't need her and she replied with 'Good luck, Sir'." Mycroft replies, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Oh, someone's hopeful then." Greg smiles wickedly.

"I didn't …" Mycroft stammers.

"I didn't say I minded it." Greg replies gently, resting his hand on the older Holmes' thigh and leaning him to kiss him softly.

"Gregory." Mycroft whispers into Greg's lips.

"Stop thinking, Mycroft. Just let something happen for once." Greg smiles, kissing him again.

Mycroft does as Greg says and relaxes into the kiss, bringing his hand up to Greg's cheek.

"See. It's better when you don't think, isn't it?"

"Yes. Oh, would you like some wine?" Mycroft smiles, picking up the bottle from the restaurant.

"Ah, now you're trying to get _me_ drunk." Greg grins, grabbing the bottle from Mycroft and taking a gulp of wine.

"Gregory." Mycroft squeaks, trying to sound like it's undignified to drink from a bottle.

"Oh don't be such a prude. Try living life on the other side of the fence." Greg grins, handing Mycroft the bottle.

The older Holmes looks at it for a moment then back at Greg and decides to do as he's told, taking a gulp of wine.

"Mmm. Lovely." Mycroft smiles, handing the bottle back to Greg.

"I'll turn you common in no time." Greg replies, his grin wider now.

"Oh, I bet you will, _Inspector_." Mycroft grins back, giving an uncharacteristic wink.

"There we go. Mycroft Holmes letting go of his inhabitations. Feels good, right?" Greg replies, lying down and resting his feet on Mycroft's lap.

"It feels … perfect." Mycroft smiles, leaning over the older man.

"A little bit tipsy, are we?" Greg grins, stroking Mycroft's cheek.

"Of course I'm not." Mycroft replies in distaste, despite curling into Greg's side.

"It's okay. I promise not to take advantage. Well, not _too much_ advantage." Greg grins, kissing the top of Mycroft's head.

"I haven't been drunk since I was a teenager." Mycroft replies softly, running lines on Greg's chest.

"You have more restraint than me. That's probably why it all went wrong with my wife."

"She was cheating on you for eleven months, it would have ended anyway." Mycroft whispers.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Gregory." Mycroft replies softly, finally looking up at Greg.

"Thanks, Myc." Greg smiles, kissing Mycroft softly.

"We're … Um, we're here." Mycroft replies awkwardly.

"Let's go then." Greg smiles suggestively, sitting up and grabbing the bottle of wine.

"Yes, let's." Mycroft smiles back, climbing out of the car after Greg.


	3. New Territory

**New Territory**

Greg pins Mycroft up against his front door and kisses him fiercely, hands roaming everywhere.

"Gregory, I think … we should … go inside." Mycroft whispers between kisses, trying to suppress a moan as the Inspector's lips move to his neck.

"_Why_?" Greg asks with a purr, causing Mycroft to moan loudly.

"That's why." Mycroft finally moans out, gripping Greg's hips hard enough to bruise.

"Oh, right. Let's go then."

Just as Mycroft finally opens the door, Greg practically throws him through it and the older Holmes just manages to gain his balance to prevent them from tumbling to the floor.

"I don't usually do this on a first date, Gregory." Mycroft replies as Greg's mouth finds his neck again.

"Neither do I. You must have done something to me." Greg whispers, grinning into Mycroft's neck.

"On the contrary, I believe it was _your_ fault for drinking all that wine." Mycroft half moans as Greg continues to lick and suck at his neck.

"You asked me out." Greg replies, looking up at Mycroft through his eyelashes.

"I did, indeed." Mycroft smiles down at Greg.

"So shall we take this somewhere more _comfortable_?" Greg purrs, already pulling Mycroft away from the front door.

"Um, well ..."

"Are you _shy_, Mycroft?" Greg giggles softly, pulling the older Holmes to the couch.

"N … no." Mycroft stammers, deducing Greg's posture, eyes, seductive smile before gulping.

"Come on." Greg smiles, pulling gently on Mycroft's hand before laying him down on the couch.

"Gr … _Gregory._" Mycroft stutters as the older man climbs on top of him.

"I'll go easy on you, I promise." Greg replies, looking softly at Mycroft.

"Okay." Mycroft whispers, unsure of how he feels about being made vulnerable.

Greg leans in softly and kisses Mycroft, waiting for the older Holmes to respond.

Mycroft presses back a little, taking in the taste of the older man. His lips are warm and soft, he still tastes like decaf coffee but also of sweet red wine. He's experienced in kissing but isn't pushing too hard so that he doesn't frighten Mycroft away.

_Like that would be possible_. Mycroft thinks, relaxing into Greg's soft touch on his shoulder and chest.

Greg moves his hands to Mycroft's trousers and that's when Mycroft panics.

"Hey, Mikey, it's okay. Please, let me do this for you." Greg replies, his tone warm and gentle.

Mycroft just nods in reply and moves his hands up to rest on his chest.

"You should enjoy this. Well, I hope you will, it's been a long time since I've done this." Greg smiles nervously, unzipping Mycroft's trousers and pulling them down to his knees.

Mycroft bites his lip to stop himself from moaning at Greg's words.

"It's okay, baby. Relax. You'll be alright." Greg smiles, stroking Mycroft through his underwear.

Mycroft unsuccessfully tries to suppress a moan while his hips involuntarily buck up.

"You are so beautiful, Mikey. I mean, look at you, so compliant and yet still trying to keep control. Well, it's time you let someone else take control, baby." Greg continues to smile softly.

Mycroft moans softly in reply and Greg smiles back, pulling Mycroft's underwear down to his knees to meet his trousers.

Mycroft gasps as Greg stares greedily at the older Holmes' cock. Mycroft moans under the older man's gaze. He only has a few seconds to adjust to his vulnerability when a warm, wet mouth engulfs his cock, causing Mycroft to moan loudly.

Greg begins licking his way up Mycroft's length teasingly, causing him to squirm and try to breathe steadily. Greg notices Mycroft's change and looks up at the younger man, grinning around his cock. When Greg knows Mycroft won't be able to hold on any longer, he pulls off of his cock and replaces it with his hand.

He strokes slowly, enjoying the government operative crumbling under his touch and moans softly.

"Greg … Gregory." Mycroft moans in a whisper.

"Do you want more, baby?" Greg asks softly, leaning over Mycroft and looking him in the eyes.

"Mm." Mycroft hums quietly, not trusting his own voice now.

"Alright then, Mikey. But just be warned, I _might_ just blow your mind." Greg whispers in his ear huskily.

Mycroft lets out a moan in response as Greg slowly speeds up and Mycroft bites his lip, trying not to scream.

"Gregory, I … can't … going to ..." Mycroft moans softly, a hand pulling a little too roughly on Greg's hair.

"Come on, baby. It's okay. Let it happen, Mikey. I got you. Come for me, baby." Greg replies gently, stroking Mycroft's hip with his hand while the other continues to work on Mycroft.

The hand in Greg's hair continues to pull roughly, while the other grips Greg's hip and turns his knuckles shockingly white.

Mycroft screams as he comes all over Greg's hand, while his body sort of convulses under Greg's.

"Oh baby, you are so beautiful when you come undone like this. It's so hot and damn, it just makes me want you more." Greg whispers in Mycroft's ear, not caring that his hand is covered in sticky mess.

"Gr … _Gregory_. Thank … you." Mycroft sighs softly, his body feeling heavy and worn.

"Not a problem, baby. It was my pleasure. Although, I'm pretty sure it _wasn't_ as good as you're making out." Greg grins, now laying down next to Mycroft.

"Oh, you were." Mycroft smiles back, looking at Greg with bright eyes.

"If you say so." Greg teases lightly, stroking Mycroft's cheek.

"What about you then?" Mycroft asks in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine. But if it's alright with you, I'm gonna get a shower. I stink of sweat now and we barely did anything." Greg grins wickedly, kissing Mycroft's nose.

"You can use the en-suite. Upstairs on the left, first door. I'll prepare some coffee and something to eat." Mycroft smiles, sitting up and grabbing the box of tissues off the coffee table to clean himself up.

Greg watches him clean himself off before replying, "You could join me?"

"I think we've had enough excitement for one night. Mm, I've not had a hand-job on a couch for years. Well, I've not had a hand-job on _anything_ for years." Mycroft smiles gently, pulling up his underwear and trousers and making his way to the kitchen.

"Alright then, your loss." Greg grins, heading upstairs to the bathroom.

x..x

Greg strips down and climbs in the shower, still sporting a hard-on that will need seeing to as soon as. He steps into the shower, hot water soaking through to his bones and warming him thoroughly.

The older man smiles at the heat and replays what happened between him and Mycroft. The way the government operative trembled beneath his touch, teeth biting into his lip to prevent a moan, the beauty of him being so open and willing, and then finally that _scream_! That was nearly enough to make Greg come like a teenager. But it was about Mycroft, about giving him some pleasure that required nothing in return, it was just about helping him _feel_.

Greg's hand finds his erection and he strokes slowly, trying to drag out the pleasure for as long as possible. He moans in a whisper, the sound of the shower keeping it even quieter and softer.

As he starts to speed up, he doesn't hear the younger man walking up to the bathroom and listening to Greg's open display of pleasure. The older man near screams as he orgasms and collapses back against the shower wall breathing heavy.

"Like what you see?" Greg announces suddenly, making Mycroft jump.

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to ..."

"Why don't you join me, Mikey. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself. Unless that would be worse." Greg grins, finally looking at Mycroft.

"Well ..." Before Mycroft can finish his sentence, Greg steps out the shower and walks over to the younger man.

He grabs him by his tie and pulls them back to the shower, stepping in and pulling Mycroft with him.

"_Gregory_." Mycroft squeaks indignantly, clearly not impressed with the fact that Greg has no understanding for a good suit, that is about to get soaked and possibly ruined.

"Don't _Gregory_ me. Have a little fun, Mikey. Screw the professionalism for one night. You already started that when you were swigging wine from the bottle." Greg grins, starting to pull Mycroft's tie from round his neck.

"But, Gregory ..." Mycroft tries to protest, but giving up as Greg starts undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Stop thinking, Mycroft. It's okay. I'm here for you, baby." Greg replies softly, resting his hands on Mycroft's hips and gently rubbing circles on them.

"I've never … I never let anyone get _too_ close. I've had _fun_ but that's it." Mycroft whispers, looking at the floor.

"Oh. Oh! Right, you've never … had _sex_." Greg whispers, finally understanding Mycroft's insecurity.

"No."

"Well, we don't have to rush into that. We can have fun and get to that when you're ready. That's okay with me. I mean, it's better than not having you at all. I can wait, Mikey. I promise." Greg replies softly, bringing a hand up to Mycroft's chin so he can look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure? You could be waiting a long time." Mycroft whispers.

"Of course I'm sure. Have people been telling you stories about me that I'm some horrible man? Well, I'm not. I promise. I _will_ be here for you."

"Thank you." Mycroft replies softly, wrapping his arms around Greg tightly.

"You're welcome, baby." Greg sighs, gripping the younger man in his arms.

After a few moments, Greg pulls Mycroft back and kisses him softly under the spray of the shower. Then watches as the water trickles down the younger man's face, catching in the groves before sliding off and joining the puddle on the floor.

"So beautiful. You are, Mikey. So _very_ beautiful. How could nobody have wanted you? I've been with you for just a few hours and I want you." Greg smiles at the younger man.

Mycroft smiles in return, kissing Greg tentatively, resting his hands on his chest.

"Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes, baby." Greg smiles, gently pulling Mycroft out of the shower and grabbing a towel off the rail.

Greg sits Mycroft down on the towel that he laid on the bed and carefully pulls off his jacket and drops it on the floor. Then he starts work on the rest of his clothes before dropping the shirt in the wash basket and hanging up the rest of the suit on the shower rail.

When he gets back, Mycroft is sat in the same position but staring at the floor.

"Do you, um, want to take your own underwear off? I get that you're still really insecure about _this_ ..." Greg asks softly, keeping distance between himself and the government operative.

"Um. I … I could be okay with you … carrying on." Mycroft whispers, not quite meeting Greg's gaze.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to push you into anything."

"I'm a grown man, it's about time I got over these petty childish insecurities." Mycroft replies strongly, sitting up in his professional manner and looking Greg in the eyes.

"Oh … okay." Greg smiles gently, walking back over to the bed. "Well, um, here then." He continues on, pushing Mycroft down to lie on the bed.

Mycroft smiles in return and places his hand in Greg's hair, looking at it curiously before he suddenly remembers the event from before. "It didn't hurt, did it? I realise that I tugged your hair a lot and it wasn't exactly the gentlest of tugs. Did it not turn you off?" He whispers, biting his lip.

"Are you kidding? It was _so_ hot. You see, I _like_ it rough. And you pulling on my hair just made it better. I've never been hair-sore and I found out a long time ago that I actually _like_ my hair being pulled." Greg grins, running lines up and down Mycroft's chest with his fingers.

"Oh." Mycroft squeaks, pulling his hand away slightly before Greg grabs it and holds in it place.

"So when we do finally, ya know, feel free to pull my hair as much as you like. I'm sure you'll get a _rewarding _approval." Greg's grin becomes wider and he leans down to kiss Mycroft.

As he kisses him, he slowly moves his hand down to Mycroft's underwear and starts to slide them off the younger man's hips, smiling when Mycroft lifts his body up slightly so that Greg can pull them off easier.

He throws them across the room and let's his hands wander over Mycroft's body; just exploring and experimenting. He stops when he finds a scar above Mycroft's left hip. He pulls away slightly to examine it and Mycroft follows his eyes.

"Oh. Sherlock stabbed me with a compass when he was four. It was the only place he could reach without doing _permanent_ damage, so to speak." Mycroft replies, smiling softly at the memory.

"Why did he stab you with a _compass_?" Greg asks, smiling a little.

"I was helping him with his maths homework and because I told him he needed to show his working out, he said he was too smart for that and I think he was only meaning to prod me with the compass but he stabbed it in. I remember Mummy telling him that 'stabbing people with compasses is not good behaviour, Sherlock and definitely not very gentleman like'. Sherlock responded by pulling a face and storming off to his room." Mycroft continues to smile, running his fingers over the scar.

"So, nothing's changed then." Greg grins at Mycroft, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Not really, no. Still the same old Sherlock." Mycroft grins after a few moments of laughing.

"You know, I appreciate what you're doing for me. I mean, opening up and risking making yourself vulnerable just so you can have a relationship." Greg says suddenly, looking into Mycroft's eyes.

"Yes, well, it's about time I found someone. After all, even my little brother has a boyfriend now." Mycroft smiles softly.

"See, I always said that Sherlock and John were made for each other. I mean, I never thought about the sexual side, I meant, emotionally. Sherlock needs someone like John to stable and love him. And John needs someone like Sherlock to give him excitement and make him feel needed. But having said that, I knew they'd probably end up shagging one day." Greg grins widely.

"Do you mind? That's my baby brother you're talking about!"

"Oh, shut up. It's not like you hadn't _already_ deduced the exact moment when they were at it, is it?"

"Yes, that was the _best_ deduction I made, I can tell you that." Mycroft replies sarcastically.

Greg just laughs in response, resting his head on Mycroft's chest as the giggles subside.

"This is nice." Mycroft announces suddenly.

"Yeah, it is. I like it." Greg agrees, smiling sweetly. "Anyway, time for bed."

Mycroft hums in agreement as Greg pulls the blanket up and over them, tucking himself into Mycroft's side.

"Night, Mikey." Greg sighs sleepily.

"Goodnight, Gregory. Sleep well." Mycroft smiles, tentatively kissing Greg's forehead before settling down properly.


	4. Moving On (Part 1)

**Moving On (Part One)**

"Two months already, Mikey. Can you believe it?" Greg asks excitedly, grabbing his partner's hand as they make their way to what has become their local restaurant.

"Indeed. And we haven't had sex yet. Doesn't that bother you?" Mycroft asks sadly, looking at the pavement.

"Oh, baby, I told you two months ago that I wouldn't rush you and I stick by that now. I'd rather take it slow than risk what we have." Greg replies softly, standing in front of Mycroft and essentially preventing him from walking any further.

"I know. I just thought you'd be getting bored by now."

"Of course not, baby. I just love getting to know you. We can work out the other stuff when we get to it, okay." Greg smiles, grabbing Mycroft's hand and walking again.

"Thank you, Gregory." Mycroft smiles back, walking in step with Greg.

"You're always welcome, Mikey. Now, let's get to that restaurant, I'm starving."

"Me too." Mycroft replies with a grin, nudging Greg with his shoulder.

x..x

"Do you remember our first date here?" Greg asks suddenly, picking up the bottle of his favourite red wine and pouring two glasses.

"You mean … the day I kidnapped you?" Mycroft asks curiously.

Greg smiles in response before taking a sip of his wine.

"You really class that as our _first date_? Well, you're more mad than I thought you were."

"Well, you said it was a first date. Remember. 'I don't usually do this on a first date' you said."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Greg grins, reaching across the table to grab Mycroft's hand. "And it was the best first date I've ever had. Mystery, intrigue, curiosity, drinking and _fun_." Greg purrs the last word, running his fingers over Mycroft's hand.

"Stop that. We haven't even eaten yet." Mycroft snaps but a smile appears on his face and Greg can't help but grin back.

"It didn't stop you last time." He replies, still running his fingers across Mycroft's hand.

"Yes, well, you caught me off guard the first time."

"And the second, and the third … in fact, I think it happened at least five times _so far_." Greg continues to grin.

"Don't use up all your tactics, otherwise it will just get _boring_."

"Like you could _ever_ get bored of me." Greg replies, quirking an eyebrow suggestively and sipping his wine.

The waiter arrives at their table and looks at the two men, "Would you like some more wine, sirs?"

"Yes, please, Antonio. And I think we'll take our dinner to go." Mycroft replies, staring Greg down.

Greg just smirks in response, "Works every time."

"As you wish, they will be over soon."

"Thank you, Antonio."

Antonio nods slightly before heading back to the kitchen.

"You'll be the death of me, Gregory Lestrade." Mycroft grins, sipping his wine and linking his fingers with his partners.

"A sweet death, though." Greg smiles back.

x..x

"Are we ever going to have a nice meal that doesn't involve you dragging us out before we can eat it?" Mycroft asks, the fork of food hovering in front of his mouth.

"Stop complaining, you know you love it. Besides we get to cuddle up on your comfy couch and watch tv. What could be better?" Greg grins, slurping the string of pasta into his mouth.

"Maybe me _actually _ being allowed to take you on a date to a nice restaurant." Mycroft smiles back.

"You know I don't like the fuss. I prefer the simple things in life. Like just cuddling you." Greg smiles softly, looking up at his partner from where is in his arms.

"But I like fussing you. Isn't that what a good boyfriend does? Fusses his partner?" Mycroft asks, his brow furrowing a little.

"Yes, but we're grown men. I don't expect fancy gifts and huge gestures. I just love being with you, Myc."

"I know, but I _do _like fussing you. Besides, Sherlock has started fussing John now."

"Awww, is someone in competition with his baby brother?" Greg teases, reaching up to pinch Mycroft's cheek.

"No." Mycroft snaps, before carrying on, "I just want to give you what you give me everyday, happiness."

"Myc, I don't need expensive meals out to be happy. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we do."

"Oh. So, we could just sit in?" Mycroft asks unsurely.

"Yes, we can. Besides, I think it would be _very_ inappropriate to act like this in a restaurant." Greg grins suggestively, looking up at his partner through his eyelashes.

"Oh, I see." Mycroft grins back, leaning down and kissing Greg softly.

"How about we have dessert upstairs?" Greg replies, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

"I like your thinking, Inspector Lestrade." Mycroft smiles suggestively, grabbing Greg's plate and taking them back to the kitchen.

"I'll be upstairs then." Greg calls, running up the stairs to Mycroft's bedroom.

x..x

"Mmm, I love chocolate cake. Did you make this?" Greg asks, tucking into the cake as though he's not been fed in years.

"Well, it's Mummy's recipe but yes, I did. I made it yesterday while you were at work but as I remember we never got to _eat_ it, as _someone_ wanted me all to himself." Mycroft nudges the older man with his shoulder, a smile gracing his features.

Greg blushes in response before replying, "I can't help it if your brother's wandering hands made me so horny."

"Excuse me!" Mycroft splutters, just managing to prevent spitting his cake out on the silk bedding.

"I wasn't the only one sexually deprived yesterday, apparently, due to the bullet holes in the wall, John has decided to withhold sex from Sherlock until he apologises to Mrs Hudson." Greg grins, tucking back into his cake.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Mycroft whispers sadly, looking down at his lap.

"Hey! Baby, I don't mind. They say you can't miss something you haven't had. I think it was just because it was _Sherlock_ with the wandering hands. Something I thought I'd never see. And especially not with John; acting like a little school girl and practically squealing every time he groped him."

"I understand."

"Baby, I told you when we first got together that we didn't have to have sex until you were ready. A relationship shouldn't be based on sex, it should be based on love. And as long as we love each other, the lack of sex doesn't matter." Greg smiles softly, cupping Mycroft's chin so he'll look at him.

Mycroft just nods in agreement.

"Good."

"Um, Gregory, do you … want to … move in. With me, I mean?"

"What?"

"Apologies, Gregory."

"No, I mean, I'd love to. Are you sure?" Greg asks excitedly, putting his plate down and facing Mycroft properly.

"Of course I'm sure. So you want to then?"

"Yes! I want to move in with you! I was going to ask if I could move in. I hate going back to that flat. Oh, Myc. How could you even think that I wouldn't want to live with you? I love you, ya daft git." Greg grins, hugging Mycroft tightly.

"A simple yes would have sufficed." Mycroft replies awkwardly, but unable to keep the smile from appearing on his face.

"Thank you." Greg whispers, loosening his grip on Mycroft slightly.

"What for?" Mycroft asks unsurely, looking up at his partner.

"For trusting me enough to ask me to move in." Greg smiles softly.

"That's because I ..." Mycroft breaks off, wanting to say those three little words but struggling too.

"I know, baby, I know." Greg replies, kissing his partner's forehead.

"I love you." Mycroft whispers, gripping Greg tightly and burying his head in the older man's chest.

Greg smiles softly as tears start in his eyes, so he buries his face in Mycroft's hair and takes a deep breath.

"Gregory?" Mycroft whispers, lifting his head up a little.

"Yeah?"

"Did I say it wrong? I'm sorry. I … I didn't mean to." Mycroft stutters, seeing tears in Greg's eyes and assuming he's somehow upset him.

"No! No, baby, of course not. I just … I never expected you to say it. I mean, I know you love me. But I thought you were unable to say the words … because of Sherlock. I thought I'd never hear you say it but I could live with you _showing_ it. It's just a _surprise_ that's all."

"Oh, but I do. I really _do_. I _love_ you." Mycroft replies, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"I love you too, baby." Greg smiles softly, kissing Mycroft's nose.

"So, when shall we move you out?" Mycroft asks, finally allowing the smile to fill his face.

"Well, all being well, I have a day off tomorrow, so why not then?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Greg grins but then falters, "If that's okay with you, that is."

"Of course. How about tomorrow at two o'clock?" Mycroft grins back.

"Tomorrow at two it is."

x..x

**2pm The Following Day**

"So what can I keep and what has to go in the trash?" Greg asks, riffling through his cupboards.

"You can keep anything you like, Gregory. They're your belongings." Mycroft replies, aimlessly looking at the face-down photos on the mantle.

"Yeah, but I don't want any memories of _her_." Greg calls from the back room as he moves on to collect more stuff.

"Then you choose what to keep and what to get rid of."

"Alright then, I'm done." Greg replies, walking back into the living room with a few more boxes.

"Do you want these?" Mycroft asks, picking up a photo off the mantle.

"Na, I'll send them back to _her_ when I can be bothered."

"One phone call and Anthea will have it done within the hour."

"Go on then. Save me the trouble." Greg smiles, walking over to his partner and wrapping his arms around him.

"You start loading the car, I'll be out in a few minutes." Mycroft smiles back.

"Thank you, Myc." Greg replies, kissing Mycroft softly before grabbing some boxes and walking out to the car.

Mycroft pulls out his mobile and calls his assistant, "Anthea, I have a job for you. Greg's old photos and some of his ex-wife's belongings, could you make sure they are returned to her please." He pauses while she responds, "Thank you, my dear, I will be sure to make it up to you."

"Hello, Mycroft."

"Hello, dear brother. What can I assist you with?" Mycroft asks, pocketing his mobile and looking up at his little brother.

"Where is Lestrade moving to?"

"You know very well _where_, Sherlock."

"Why?"

"Because I asked him to."

"Are you going soft, Mycroft?"

"Ah, of course. This from the man with an already live-in boyfriend and also a _child_."

Sherlock rolls his eyes before responding, "Please be quiet, brother. The child is John's."

"Yes, but you love her, don't you? Just as much as you _love_ the doctor." Mycroft smiles slyly.

"Mycroft." Sherlock warns, taking a few steps towards his brother.

"Don't deny it, dear brother. You know you do. I was wrong. Love can be a great disadvantage but … when those feelings are returned, _things_ can change."

"Is that what's happened to you?" Sherlock asks, a snide smile appearing on his face.

"Yes, Sherlock. It has."

Sherlock scoffs in response, turning and walking out the door.

Mycroft stalks after him and grabs him roughly by the arm, "Don't do anything to mess this up, Sherlock. I will _never_ forgive you." The older Holmes growls at Sherlock, tightening his grip ever so slightly to prove his point.

"As if I don't have anything more _important_ to do than mess up your _relationship_." Sherlock snarls, pulling out of Mycroft's grip.

"Hey, Sherlock." Greg greets cheerfully, standing up straight from packing boxes in the boot.

"Lestrade." Sherlock growls, beginning to walk away.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?" Greg asks sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Lestrade." Sherlock replies, stopping only for a moment before storming off again.

"What's up with him?" Greg asks Mycroft; who looks just about ready to kill someone.

"Just being Sherlock." Mycroft replies, watching his younger brother stalk off.

"Oh. Of course." Greg replies knowingly, closing the boot and walking back to Mycroft.

"All packed?" Mycroft asks, finally looking at Greg.

"Check. Shall we get off then?"

"Let's go. I've left the keys in the plant pot for Anthea."

"Cheers. It's going up for sale tomorrow anyway so who cares if anyone breaks in, eh?" Greg grins, walking round to the passenger side of the car.


	5. Moving On (Part 2)

**Moving On (Part Two)**

"Are you really going to listen to Sherlock?" Mycroft asks softly, trying to keep calm.

"Well, he does _know_ you better than anyone, doesn't he?" Greg snaps, standing up and storming to the kitchen.

"Gregory, he's bored and trying to cause trouble. It what he does. I mean, of course I love you." Mycroft replies, following Greg to the kitchen.

"You couldn't say it until yesterday evening and now you can't _stop_."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mycroft snaps, now losing his temper over his little brother.

"Well, it's just _convenient,_ isn't it? Sherlock tells me you don't _actually _love me and all the while you constantly say it, _despite _not being able to say it until now!"

"Gregory," Mycroft says, grabbing hold of his partner roughly, "I _love _you. I swear to you that I do. Sherlock is annoyed because I called him out on loving not only John but the little girl too. But I _swear_ I love you."

"Too bad I don't believe you, Myc." Greg replies, pushing Mycroft off and storming to the front door.

The door slams and Mycroft just stands there, shaking as he tries to contain sobs.

_You tell my brother that I meant what I said_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_Mycroft? What are you talking about?_

_JW_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_Gregory moved in today. _

_And five minutes ago he stormed out_

_Because of my brother_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_Leave it too me_

_JW_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_As you wish_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT **_

Mycroft lets out a loud sigh as he slumps back onto the couch, picking up Greg's jumper and burying his face in it. It's only then does he let the sobs take over as they shake his whole body until he collapses against the cushions on the couch.

He lays there for probably about twenty minutes before his phone rings, upon seeing the caller ID, the sobbing stops and he's over-come with anger.

"What do you want, Sherlock?"

"_I want to apologise. I didn't realise you actually loved him."_

"I still do, little brother."

"_Then apologies, Mycroft. I … hope you can reconcile with him."_

"Yes, well. I hope so too."

"_Forgive me, brother."_

"If myself and Gregory sort this mess out then, we will see."

"_That's what John said."_

"He's a very wise and brave man to put up with you."

"_Mm."_

"Goodnight, Sherlock."

"_Goodnight, dear brother."_

Mycroft is glad that Sherlock hangs up first, the last thing he needs is to lose his brother as well as Greg. He drops the phone on the table and curls back up on the couch.

Around half an hour later, the front door opens and tentative steps walk to the couch.

"Myc?" Greg asks softly, looking down at his half sleeping partner.

"Gregory?" Mycroft replies, his head snapping up to look at the Inspector.

"Look at you, crying over a daft git like me. What ya like?" Greg half smiles, sitting down next to Mycroft.

"You're back?" Mycroft whispers, shuffling closer to Greg.

"Yeah," Greg starts, moving over so that Mycroft can rest his head on his lap, "I got a text from Sherlock. He apologised for what he did. Ha, never done that before. It really caught me off guard."

"He apologised to me too, by phone call."

"Looks like we were both lucky tonight, he made his apology to me by phone call too."

"I love you, Gregory." Mycroft whispers, snuggling further into Greg's lap.

The older man smiles and runs his fingers through his partner's hair, "I love you too, baby. That's why I got so angry. I thought that I'd lost you before I even had you."

"On the contrary, Gregory, you've caught and captured me now. I could never escape or leave you."

"Good. Now, come on, let's get upstairs shall we?"

"I believe make up intercourse is usually appropriate for these occasions." Mycroft smiles suggestively, looking at Greg through his eyelashes.

"We haven't even had ordinary sex yet and you want make up sex?" Greg asks incredulously, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, we could have ordinary sex first and then make up sex." Mycroft replies, standing up and holding a hand out for his partner.

"Mikey, are you sure?" Greg asks softly, worry showing on his face.

"A hundred percent, Gregory." Mycroft smiles, touching Greg's cheek.

"Okay." Greg smiles back, grabbing Mycroft's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up off the couch.

Mycroft leads Greg up the stairs and into the bedroom but as he gets to the bed, he suddenly becomes nervous.

"Hey, baby, we'll go slow. If you change your mind then we'll stop." Greg smiles softly, cupping Mycroft's cheek.

"No, I want to do this." Mycroft replies confidently, stepping forward to kiss Greg.

As they kiss, Greg slowly leads Mycroft backwards onto the bed; lying down next to him.

"So, do you want me too ..." Greg breaks off, gesturing to Mycroft's clothes.

"Um, yes, why not." Mycroft replies nervously, biting his lip.

"Okay." Greg nods, pulling off his partner's suit jacket and dropping it on the floor.

He slowly unties Mycroft's tie, keeping his eyes on his partner's face for any change in his mind. Mycroft nods in consent and kisses Greg softly.

Greg starts working on his partner's shirt, pulling it apart and examining Mycroft's chest, running his hands up and down it. Mycroft moans softly, closing his eyes.

"Sit up for me, baby." Greg says softly, pulling off Mycroft's shirt. "I'm gonna, um, start on your pants now, okay."

"Mm."

Greg's hands move down to Mycroft's hips and his hand grazes over his partner's erection as he unbuckles the belt, causing Mycroft to moan softly in response.

The older man smiles softly, unzipping his partner's trousers and pulling them off quickly. Greg looks down at Mycroft's erection and has to suppress a moan; this isn't about him, it's about Mycroft and going slow with him.

"_Gregory, _stop stalling." Mycroft moans, stroking Greg's cheek.

"Sorry, baby. I just don't want to rush you." Greg smiles at his partner, stroking his hip gently.

"Gregory, please. I want this."

"Alright then." Greg grins, stripping Mycroft's underwear off in a quick motion.

Mycroft moans again as the cold air hits his cock and Greg does the same as when they had their moment on the couch, licking the head and grinning when Mycroft bucks his hips up.

"You're very _responsive_, Mikey." Greg grins, looking up at his partner hungrily.

"_Gregorrrry._" Mycroft moans loudly, gripping Greg's hair tightly.

Greg moans back and continues to work on Mycroft's cock, sliding his tongue up and down it before taking it in his mouth, causing Mycroft to scream and buck his hips up hard.

The older man continues his assault on his partner's erection before pulling off and looking through the drawer for some lube and a condom.

"Listen, I'm gonna need to stretch you open first, okay. It might hurt but I'll try and be as gentle as I can." Greg informs him softly, stroking his hip again.

"No time, Gregory. Please just go straight in." Mycroft moans in reply, lifting his legs up to prove his point.

"Baby, if I skip that then it will be so painful for you."

"Just do it." Mycroft snaps, pulling Greg's hair hard.

"Alright, baby. But I'll apologise in advance. And … I love you." Greg smiles softly.

"I love you too."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Pass me a pillow then."

Greg raises his partner's hips and positions the pillow under them for better leverage. Then he grabs the lube and pours plenty on his fingers, rubbing them over his entrance. The younger man moans softly, pressing into Greg's fingers.

Greg pours some lube on himself and then lines himself up at Mycroft's entrance, he braces himself before pushing in softly.

Mycroft bites his fist and tries to relax despite the pain.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I warned you. We can stop."

"No. No, it's okay." Mycroft replies, smiling down at his partner reassuringly.

Greg pushes in a little further and tries to ignore Mycroft's agonising cries, but suddenly he realises he's all the way in and breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm in, baby. Just give your body a few moments to adjust to the intrusion, okay."

"Hmm." Mycroft murmurs, opening his eyes to look at his partner. "I think you can move now, Gregory."

"Okay, I'll be gentle."

Greg pulls out a little and pushes back in gently, working himself into Mycroft's tightness. After a few more movements, Mycroft's body adjusts and Greg can push in without much effort, or pain to his partner.

He speeds up a little, trying to get Mycroft to relax and finally a little "Oh." is pulled from Mycroft's lips, like a sudden realisation that sex isn't that bad after all.

"How's that, baby?" Greg asks softly, leaning over his partner.

"It's … good. Mmm, really _nice_." Mycroft squeaks as Greg's change in position causes him to graze Mycroft's prostate.

"You like that?" Greg grins wickedly, moving a little more to hear Mycroft moan.

"More, _Gregory_." Mycroft moans, gripping Greg's arms in a death grip.

"Alright then, baby." Greg smiles, pulling out a little and slamming back into Mycroft, causing him to nearly scream in pleasure.

"_Gregory_." Mycroft moans louder, gripping his partner's hair again.

"Remember what I said, baby, don't be afraid to pull harder."

Mycroft does as he's told when Greg slams into him harder and Greg moans loudly, scraping his nails up his partner's thighs.

"_Gregory._ Oh, God! More! _Please_." Mycroft moans loudly, pulling Greg's hair harder.

"Alright then, baby. As you wish." Greg grins, slamming into Mycroft again.

Greg hits his partner's prostate and Mycroft lets out a scream.

"Do you like that, baby? Is it good?" Greg moans, slamming into Mycroft to see if he can make him scream again.

"GREGORY_._" Mycroft screams, coming all over his chest.

"_Mikey_. Oh God!" Greg moans loudly, coming inside Mycroft hard. "Wow." He adds breathlessly, pulling out slowly and curling up next to his partner.

"Gregory, that was … wonderful. And so … perfect. Thank you." Mycroft smiles softly, stroking Greg's cheek.

"You're welcome, baby. I'd do anything for you." Greg replies, kissing Mycroft's hand.

"Wow, my whole body is numb." Mycroft comments, grinning madly.

"Yeah, it will for a little bit, baby. But who cares? We're not going _anywhere_." Greg grins, throwing his arm over the younger man's chest.

"I agree." Mycroft smiles back. "But I think we should clean up."

"Yeah, good idea." Greg nods, picking up the box of tissues off the bedside table and cleaning his partner up.

"Thank you." Mycroft smiles again.

"Let's get some sleep, Mr Government."

"I'm not the _government_ and I thought we agreed to two rounds."

"Yeah, that's easier said than done. I'm not as young as I used to be and trust me, if we go again, I don't think either of us will be leaving this bed for a _week_."

"I'm sure I could make that work." Mycroft grins wickedly.

"Oh I bet you could. But I'm pretty sure Britain would fall without you. So maybe another time." Greg grins back, kissing his partner softly.

"Next time." Mycroft agrees, snuggling into Greg's arms.


	6. Surprise

**Surprise**

**AN:**** Greg is upset that Mycroft spends so much time at the office so he decides to arrange a little surprise for the government official, with the help of Mycroft's assistant Anthea.**

"Good morning, my dear Gregory." Mycroft smiles softly at his sleepy partner.

"M'ning, My." Greg greets sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Apologies but I have a meeting to get too. I'll be home as soon as I can, love." Mycroft replies regretfully, running his fingers through Greg's hair.

"Alright then, I'll see you later, sweetheart. Don't work too hard." Greg sighs, snuggling back down under the blanket.

"I promise I'll _try_ to be home for tea." Mycroft smiles, standing up properly and picking up his mobile. "At least you can have a lie in." He grins, winking at his partner.

"Would be better if you could stay."

"I know, my dear. It won't always be like this."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Who says I _can't,_ Gregory?" Mycroft smiles before deciding to drop a kiss on his partner's head. "I'll see you later, dear."

"See ya later, My."

x..x

Greg spends the morning wandering around the house, trying to think of something to do; after washing the dishes, hanging out the washing and cleaning up every inch of the large house, there's not much left to do.

It's too early for dinner but too late to lie about in bed too.

He picks up his mobile and smiles wickedly as a thought hits him. He scrolls through the contacts and then presses the call button.

"Anthea, listen, Mycroft's got a meeting until two, right? Is there any chance you could grant me clearance to wait in his office. Haha, yes it is Gregory. Thanks, love, you're a doll." Greg chuckles as he hangs up, deciding to get dressed before heading to Mycroft's office.

It's half twelve by the time Greg has showered, shaved and dressed himself, he grins as he packs up the little rucksack of food before hearing a light tap on the front door; alerting him that the car has arrived.

"Mr Lestrade." The driver; about Greg's height, late thirties and brunette, greets Greg professionally with a polite smile on his lips

"Um ..."

"Martin. At your service." Martin smiles still, tipping his hat slightly.

"Ah, well, thank you, Martin." Greg smiles back, allowing him to open the door for the older man.

"Anthea said that you would probably prefer to be discreet, so she told me to pick you up and direct you to the back door." Martin replies with a polite smile.

"She's very efficient, that one." Greg smirks, staring out the window.

"Ah, that she is, Mr Lestrade. A pretty fine one too. Girls like her are a diamond dozen now-a-days."

"Do I sense a little liking for a certain PA, in your tone?" Greg teases lightly, causing Martin to blush bright red.

"Just a general observation really." Martin mumbles, not meeting Greg's eyes through the mirror.

Greg chuckles to himself and continues to look out the window.

x..x

"Anthea, what time is my next meeting?" Mycroft asks politely, smiling at his assistant.

"At three pm, sir. Um, there is someone waiting in your office. Said it was important."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting anyone." Mycroft replies, confusion furrowing his brows.

"Said it was _very_ important, sir."

"Do I sense a set-up, my dear." Mycroft's lips quirk in a smirk and he raises an eyebrow.

"Why don't you find out, sir." Anthea replies, giving her boss her wicked smile.

"I see. Anthea, cancel that three pm meeting, in fact cancel the six pm one, as well. It would seem that my partner requires my assistance." Mycroft smirks back, giving her a wink.

"Of course, sir. Consider it done. Anything else?" Anthea replies, snapping back into professionalism.

"Make sure we are not disturbed. Thank you, dear."

Mycroft opens his office door, stepping inside and locking it behind him.

"Gregory, my dear, not that I don't appreciate you coming to see me at work but I have very important meetings." Mycroft smiles to himself.

"Then why did you just cancel them?" Greg smirks back from behind his partner's desk.

"Mm, authority suits you." Mycroft comments distractedly, looking over at his partner; who is currently sat at his desk with his feet up.

"Don't avoid the question, My." Greg smiles, dropping his feet to the floor and walking over to Mycroft.

"I cancelled because I knew you would only come to my office to spend some quality time with me. And, believe it or not, you are the most important thing to me, my love." Mycroft smiles back, wrapping his arms around his partner.

"I thought so. I also thought that you probably haven't had lunch yet, so, I brought some with me. And as you've cancelled all your meetings, I guess we can have a bit of this now." Greg grins, walking back over to the desk and pulling out the bottle of red wine.

"Gregory, are you trying to get me drunk?" Mycroft asks, sounding mock-scandalised.

"I might be, would that be _inappropriate_?" Greg smirks suggestively at his partner.

"Incredibly so." Mycroft smirks back, walking to the centre of the room and placing himself delicately on the sofa.

"Oh, so that would mean I'd have to be severely _punished_ then, right?" Greg replies innocently, picking up two wine glasses and carrying all three over to the couch.

"If you are seen to be a threat to national security then I am afraid so, Inspector."

"If propositioning you is incredibly inappropriate then this ..." Greg lays his hand close to Mycroft's crouch before continuing, "Would probably be classed as sexual harassment then, wouldn't it?" He smirks, squeezing his thigh slightly.

"Yes." Mycroft squeaks, his cock twitching at the closeness.

"If I'm going to be punished anyway, I might as well make it worth the effort." Greg whispers, leaning in and nibbling his neck; causing the younger man to moan and tip his head back. "Is it sexual harassment if you _like_ it though?"

"Mmm."

"Obviously not. Can I let you in on a secret? The first time I saw your office, do you know what I wanted to do? I wanted to bend you over the desk and listen to you scream as I fucked you _hard_." Greg whispers against Mycroft's neck, resulting in the younger man moaning louder. "I still _do_, in fact."

Mycroft bites his lip and screws his eyes shut, trying to regulate his breathing. With that, Greg stands up and turns on the stereo, whacking it up to a substantial level before walking back to his partner.

"Come on, baby." Greg smiles, holding a hand out to his partner.

Mycroft grabs his hand and allows himself to be pulled over to his desk.

Greg does as promised and bends Mycroft over the desk, pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He pulls a packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket then pulls his trousers and underwear down a little, ripping open the packet of lube and warming it up on his fingers before applying some to himself.

"You ready for this, baby?" Greg asks huskily in his partner's ear, leaning over him and kissing his neck.

"Oh God, yes." Mycroft moans softly, his fingers splaying across the table and his partner bites his neck.

Greg pushes into him slowly, teasing the younger man. Mycroft whines in protest, wanting Greg to go faster.

"You want more, my love?" Greg whispers in Mycroft's ear, fingers sliding under his shirt to scrape his nails down his partner's back.

"_Please_." Mycroft whines again, pushing back to prove his point.

"Alright then, baby." Greg grins wickedly, pulling out and slamming back in.

"Oh, _Gregory_." Mycroft moans loudly, matching his partner's thrust with each push back.

"Oh, My, this is better than I imagined. You're so good." Greg moans, biting and sucking at Mycroft's neck while running his nails down his back.

"A repeat occurrence then?" Mycroft moans breathlessly.

"Oh, _yes._" Greg growls, pounding harder into his partner.

"_Gregory_." Mycroft moans loudly, nails scraping the desk.

"MYCROFT!" Greg screams, orgasming deep inside his partner.

"GREGORY!" Mycroft screams loudly, coming on the front of his desk.

"Wow." Greg sighs, flopping down on top of his partner. "Shit." He adds suddenly, remembering he forgot the condom.

"What's the matter, my dear?" Mycroft asks breathlessly, reaching behind to stroke his partner's hair.

"I forgot protection. I brought some but I forgot to use it." Greg mumbles, nuzzling his partner's neck.

"Unless you have other sexual partners, Gregory, I can assure you that it's alright." Mycroft replies softly, continuing to stroke Greg's hair.

"You sure?" Greg whispers unsurely, chewing his lip.

"Yes, my dear." Mycroft replies, turning so Greg can see his soft smile.

"Okay." Greg smiles back, slowly pulling out of Mycroft.

Mycroft breathes out a harsh breath, his whole body tingling with post-orgasmic bliss.

Greg pulls his partner up gently and carefully pulls his pants and boxers up, fastening the belt and turning him round for a kiss.

"That was perfect, Gregory." Mycroft smiles sweetly, resting his forehead against Greg's.

"We'll _definitely _have to do that more often." Greg grins, gripping his partner's hips. "Oops." He adds sheepishly, noticing the purple mark he's left on Mycroft's neck.

"You left a mark, didn't you?" Mycroft asks seriously, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips.

"Is that bad?" Greg asks awkwardly, looking a little regretful.

"I'm sure I can find a way to cover it." Mycroft finally smiles, cupping Greg's face. "Why don't we sit down."

"Yeah, my legs are killing me. I'm not as young as I once was." Greg grins, pulling Mycroft back to the couch.

"I wouldn't have guessed it going off how well you perform _sexually_." Mycroft smirks, pulling Greg down to lie down in his arms.

"Haha, yeah, maybe." Greg chuckles, snuggling down in his partner's arms.

He tries to stifle a yawn but fails badly, Mycroft just smiles and runs his fingers across his partner's forehead.

"Let's sleep, darling." Mycroft replies softly, kissing Greg's head and snuggling down further.

Anthea enters a half hour later, smiling softly at the sleeping couple, walking over to the desk and pulling out a small blanket and throwing it over them.

She dims the lights as she leaves and sets to work on sorting through Mycroft's weekly agenda to ensure he has a long weekend; he deserves it after working so hard all the time.

_I've sorted your agenda so _

_that you can have a long _

_weekend, sir. Have a nice sleep._

_Goodnight, sir_

_AH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

Mycroft's phone buzzes inside his waistcoat pocket and he pulls it out sleepily, reading the text message through half-closed eyes.

_Thank you, dear. Remind me to _

_get you something nice as thanks._

_Goodnight, Anthea_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

Mycroft smiles softly, eyes dropping shut as his phone falls from his fingers and hits the floor.


End file.
